


How things should have been

by Trixie (goldenzingy46)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Because I wanted to make something that isn't depressing/dark/full of murder haha.How things could have and should have been.A Yule Party where Dark and Light come to a compromise, and everyone are friends now.The compromise will be explained, and no mass murder was committed (unless you count the animals for the HUGE feast).One shot for now, might add other chapter if particuarly happy with it.I gifted this to elvirakitties for her many many brilliant stories, like seriously she has over 140!





	How things should have been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts).

Candles glimmer on the gleaming chandelier, a cascade of glittering diamonds shimmering above everyone's heads. A gentle murmur of chatter engulfs the room, tinkling laughs echoing off the room's cavernous ceiling. People mill about the room, flutes of champagne are clinked together, couples take to the dance floor and everythng seems at peace, finally, the dark and the light enjoying each other's company.

Oh dear - it seems like Lord Albus Dumbledore has managed to pull Lord Tom Riddle-Voldemort into a conversation. The old headmaster is smiling genially and eating his lemon drops, his twinkling eyes a perfect contrast to Tom's scowl. Tom doesn't seem to be happy with the dark-light compromise as most, I wonder why. It might be because he isn't allowed to go on a killing spree, and has to see Mind Healers every week, he is a little insane from the Horcruxes, but it was all part of the compromise and completely worth it.

Narcissa is sitting and talking quietly with Andromena, it was wonderful to have her as part of the family again, and they laughed over Bellatrix's antics; it did appear that Bellatrix got all of the Black Family madness for the three of them, only Sirius seemed to have close enough madness to her, and, well, he is the first born son of Walburga Black nee Black. That was probably the closest intermarrage anyone had ever seen in the Wizarding World. Speaking of Sirius - what is he doing?! It appears that he is hanging upside-down off one of the newly-renovated Riddle Manor's expenisive lights, he's drunk about six bottles of firewhiskey, which shouldn't be in here! Only butterbeer and champagne were allowed, and the culprit is either the Marauder's themselves, or one of the three pairs of prankster twins...

This chapter is not complete! However I want to post it anyway to see how people like it so I can work out who to pair Barty with lol.


End file.
